A Curtain of Hair Hides Her Dead Eyes
by wolvesheart
Summary: What if Harry Potter was born Selena Potter. A young girl full of potential to be the good of all man kind or the bane of its existence? How will things turn out when Selena enters the wizarding world looking broken like Dumbles wants and yet is something different? How will Tom react to the change in his "enemy"? Light bashing except the twins, Sirius, and Remus. No Snape bashing
1. Chapter 1

A Curtain of Hair Hides Her Dead Eyes

When James and Lily finally had their beautiful baby girl, Selena Eris Potter, they were ecstatic to find that she was the perfect blend of the both of them. Her Hair was a black as James' with Lily's straightness. Her face was aristocratic and it was easy to see her black heritage shining through with her high cheek bones and pouty lips. Her movements were graceful, even for a one-year-old, and she never cried… ever. The only way they knew what was happening with her was the look in her eyes. Selena's eyes were her most dynamic feature. James and Lily would find themselves captivated by her eyes that were so expressive and yet emotionless that they would look up and find that hours upon hours had gone by. When Selena was distressed by something all she would have to do was look at her parents and they would feel her stare and immediately she would have their attention.

The first time Selena needed her parents but they weren't in the room was also the first time she used accidental magic. She was in need of a diaper change but she couldn't find her parents so she sent her favorite toy, a stuffed black panther with the same enchanting green eyes she had named Nyx, to find them. The panther animated itself and proceeded to stalk through Gordric's Hollow in search of her parents. When she found them sleeping in their room, Nyx leapt on their bed and growled a fierce growl. James and Lily woke with a fright and threw many spells at the panther in retaliation to what they thought was an attack. They immediately stopped when they looked into the darkness of their room at the disconcerting green eyes.

Nyx, unfazed by the attack, grabbed Lily by her arm with her teeth, more magic, and started to drag her impatiently from the bed. Lily, realizing the significance of what had happened, picked the panther up gingerly and rushed to Selena's room across the hall. Selena was sitting up in her crib with her hands perfectly folded waiting for someone to come and get her. Nyx jumped out of Lily's arms and cuddled up to Selena. Selena gave Nyx some attention and a nice pat on the head well done. Then Selena and Nyx simultaneously looked up at Lily expectantly. Lily, and James who had followed Lily dazedly, were subjected to a twin looks from two sets of surprisingly intelligent eyes. And, even more surprising was the presence of magical power that came off of their daughter in intense waves. Looking at each other, Lily and James came to terms, not only with the fact that their daughter was she of prophecy and because of that she might die, but also the fact that, within all of that magical potential, there was a natural darkness within her. Yet, as they both thought this, Selena gave a giggle and petted Nyx some more gurgling at her and they also realized that that dark potential wouldn't grow as long as their baby girl grew up the way she was supposed to, loved and cared for. So as they went on making sure to expressly love their daughter, in the back of their mind they could never forget the intense darkness that could naturally envelope their daughter, making her the most powerful dark being ever, including the dark lord.

Ever since they switched the secret keeper from Sirius to Peter, Lily had had a bad feeling about their fate. She took every precaution and set up many fail safes for the protection of her daughter, but knew that no matter what she did there would be no stopping the meeting of the Dark Lord and her baby girl.

Therefore, although they spent a lot of timer looking up how to help their daughter, they spent more time just hanging out with her and Nyx. It became regular sight to see a walking Selena exploring the mansion with a loyal Nyx either following loyally behind or giving her a ride down stairs and such. Lily and James, though sometimes disturbed by the show of incredible magic, were proud of their little girl and took every opportunity to praise her and try to increase her already high intelligence. Lily read her aloud the books on magical theory she was studying and playfully explained whatever she was studying, she wanted to be a healer, to Selena. There were even times Lily would be sure that Selena understood her because her little eyes would focus intently on Lily and her brow would furrow at a big word or hard concepts when they came up. Lily was thrilled with the prospect of having a little Ravenclaw, the house she would've been in if her Gryffindor qualities didn't override her intelligence sometimes.

James spent time with Selena too. He, however, took a more hands on approach to his "studying" with Selena. He rode with her on brooms, showed her how to make pranks of all kinds, and even let her ride him in his animangus form. He doted on his little girl as much as, if not more than Lily. James was the one to dress her up in different outfits and take all of the pictures for everything at all times.

James was the one who gave Selena Nyx, before she could move, and even made her another present: a locket with a compartment charm that has a picture of the three of them on one side and space to put anything on the other. It had as much expanded space as there could possibly be and no one could take it off but her. Lily and James packed it with copies of books and pictures and everything else they could imagine because they knew they wouldn't be able to be with their precious little one for very long.

Even knowing what was going to happen the night of the attack came too swiftly for either of the Potter parents. James was the first to go as he fought with Voldemort for all of five minutes before he was hit by unexpected shrapnel form the battle and distracted long enough to be hit by the famous curse. As Voldemort progressed up the stairs, Lily was putting the last bit of important things in the necklace for Selena. Lily looked at Selena with tears in her eyes and said "Be who you are no matter what we will always be proud of our strong little girl. You can do no wrong in our eyes. If you ever feel the need to make the world burn, make it long and painful. Remember, don't trust Dumbledore and do one last favor for mommy and daddy and save Sirius please."

Ten minutes later it was all over.

Voldemort had come in and killed Lily, boasted over her dead body about his "inevitable" victory, and pointed his wand at Selena. The whispered _Avada Kedarva _sailed at Selena, but never touched her. The spell backfired and hit Voldemort and a dark part of his soul came crashing into Selena.

However, in the silence that came afterwards, there was a scuffling. Nyx came out of the locket that was still hanging around Selena's neck and studied the girl. Noticing the lightning bolt scar on her head, Nyx licked Selena's forehead infusing her saliva with intense pure magic. There was an inhuman scream that pierced the air and a black cloud came screaming out of Selena's body. Selena passed out from the strain and Nyx almost collapsed. As Nyx was getting up, she heard people coming up the stairs in a rush. She, as quickly as she could, settled back down into the locket. Who she recognized as Uncle Sirius came in and wailed over Lily's body, checked on Selena, gave her to a giant of a man and ran off in a huff. The giant took them far into the air after placing them in a basket that was once rubble before he pointed a pink stick at it.

The giant meet up with an old man and women and had a conversation while her master slept on. They placed her on the doorstep and left…in the middle of October…in England…without so much as a warming charm just a thin blanket. Nyx rolled her eyes and castes one for her master so that she wouldn't be cold then settled down to wait the night for whatever was to come.

In the morning, when the thin lady open the door and woke them up with a scream, Nyx thought it was a safe assumption to say that it was going to be a very hard next couple of years.

**A/N: **

**Dear Readers,**

**It has come to my attention that I have wronged a person very much in that I made a promise that I didn't keep. Here is on of many chapter of atonement and I hope aspygirlredo will forgive me for the late updates. However, either way here we are. This is the first of like six different stories that aspygirlredo has challenges for. Go to her page to see the parameters of the fic and see if you know where I'm going with this. The fact that I am now going to be focusing on her stories for me does not mean, however, that I will abandon my fic from my own brain "The Master of Death" in fact i am almost done with the next chapter. How long it will take me to post it though...that's up in the air but remember that, no matter how much time it takes, I will never abandon a fic. Anyway thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy. I would appreciate criticism and will take it all with a grain of salt if it is constructive. However, there are no flames aloud. If you don't like what you read i didn't force you to read the fic and you could've quit reading anytime you liked. Therefore let's all be the adults we claim we are and make our own choices and live with them. Now that my rant-ish/warning is done... I have to go eat dinner. Be ready to have more updates, if not regular, in the near future. Goodnight to all and to all a goodnight!**

**Sincerely,**

**Wolvesheart**


	2. Chapter 2

Nyx was right…as always.

Selena spent the next ten years in total enslavement. She cooked. She cleaned. She was a punching bag for all of her family. Yet, through it all, she was silent. She let them do everything in their power to destroy her spirit and yet she suffered in silence. Complete and total silence.

One would think this would cause the Dursleys no amount of relief so that they wouldn't have to hear her freakish screams or voice throughout the years that they were forced to be with her. They could hit her for as hard and as long as they wanted and she wouldn't make a sound. However if there was one thing that they couldn't stand about the freakish girl, and they knew that despite the lack of outbursts of _it_ in public she had _it_ because of the freakishly short amount of time it took her to heal, it was her eyes.

Her looks were nothing to write home about because of the starved emaciated look that she gained from not having enough food in their life to sustain a hamster let alone a growing little girl. She wore her cousin's shirts as dresses with little alteration which made her thinner looking despite the muscle gained from doing the yard work. Her hair was a long, black, and shinny. It covered the top half of her face and went to the middle of her back and was the only part of her that was constantly taken care of. This was because it was the only thing that covered the weapons that were her eyes.

Not many people saw them. Vernon and Petunia insisted that no one saw her eyes on pain of starvation and a really bad beating. This was because her eyes were the only part of her that showed any form of emotion or, to be completely honest, lack thereof. The misty look in Selena's eyes would almost make someone think that she was blind except for the grace that came with all of her movements and the fact that when you looked right in her eyes, despite dead appearance, you feel like you are having your soul evaluated and 9 times out of 10 the person feels like they are lacking in the balance. The nice normal people on Private drive are convinced that Selena was possessed by a demon and that she would be one of the people who would come and bring forth the end of the world and the death of all people.

They weren't completely wrong.

Everything changed when the letter for Hogwarts came. It all started as a normal day for the Dursley household. Selena woke up to the sound of her aunt Petunia banging on the door telling her to come and make the family dinner. She got dressed in the closest rags that she could find, since they were all dirty, and put a belt on so that it hung like a dress. She went out and cooked the food in enough time to have it set out on the table and had backed up to the far wall to watch as her hard work was guzzled down by two garbage disposals posing as human beings and picked at be a string bean. She heard the mail come in through the shoot and went to go retrieve it without even being asked.

Picking up the mail she sorted it out on her way back into the order Vernon like to get it, business mail on top then letters form family or more personal ones and then bills in the back. That is until she reached the letter that was made of parchment that was addressed to:

_**Selena Eris Potter**_

_**#4 Private Dr.**_

_**The Cupboard Under The Stairs**_

For the first time in nine years and some months, Selena Potter smiled.

"Girl!" Vernon yelled ignorant of the fact that his whole life had already changed. "What is taking you so long? Hurry up with the post I am expecting something important!"

Selena's smirk widened and she glided into the kitchen with her head down as usual. Unfortunately for them Vernon noticed the smirk and brought their fate down on them faster than was anticipated. A shiver went down Vernon's spine at the sight of the smirk and he immediately berated himself for feeling any kind of apprehension for seeing the first sign of emotion from the girl in all the time that he'd known her.

"What are you laughing at?" Vernon sneered at Selena. Her smirk grew to a full out feral grin. "Oh you think something is funny do you? Well here let me give you something to laugh about!" Vernon roared as he swiftly grabbed Selena and raised a fist to give her the first of many punch that would be the first of a well earned beat down in his book. Then Selena looked up into his eyes. He saw a flash of her dead eyes and then they came alive. The dulled green color in her eyes seemed to spark and then he was looking into an emerald inferno. He was only able to see a split second of the hell in her eyes before he was on the floor in complete agony.

Petunia didn't know what to do. She grabbed Dudley and tried to hide his considerable girth behind her as she yelled Vernon's name. Selena heard the call and looked at Petunia in the eye and smiled a smile full of joy as the symphony of Vernon's screams grew in a crescendo around her. Selena raised her hands and all the blinds in the house closed like they did when the Dursleys were giving her a particularly bad beating and they didn't want the neighbors to see. Everyone on the street knew what kinds of pain went on in the house when blinds went down but no one did anything because they were doing it to the demon.

Well…how convenient for her.

Suddenly everything the kitchen that wasn't bolted down started floating. Selena's hair whipped around in a nonexistent wind and Petunia and Dudley felt a chill climb their spines as dread filled their hearts. Even Dudley realized they had created a monster.

Vernon stopped screaming on the floor and started whimpering in remembered pain. He struggled to his feet and waddled for Petunia and Dudley having to dodge flying sharp objects that would sometimes go out of their flight path to hit him. Finally it was the Dursleys on one side and Selena on the other. Everything went still in the kitchen and the tension mounted as they stared at each other. Then Selena laughed. She laughed long and she laughed hard. It was a belly aching laugh that had a ring to it that almost made you want to laugh with her yet there was also a distinct edge to it that the Dursleys heard that made them want to dig their own graves.

Selena looked at them with a manic grin on her face as her boarder line hysteric laughter subsided. "Do you know how long I've been waiting for this moment?" The Dursleys jumped as for the first time in all of their lives they heard the sound of Selena's voice. Despite what they would've thought with her not having used her voice in ten years, Selena's voice was smooth and sweet with a bit of bite to it. There was no sign of hoarseness in her melodious voice at all. "I am going to rip all of you apart iota by iota. I'm going to rape your minds and take away all of your secret thoughts, fantasies, and actions to use against you. I am going to reach deep down into the innermost workings of your soul and erase who you are as people and rebuild you into whatever image that I want. And then… that is when the revenge will start. After that I will have fun with whatever is left of you." She says with the manic grin only getting unnaturally bigger on her face. "But first. I will let introduce you to someone who has been waiting forever to get a piece of you."

She reached into her 'dress' and pulled out a locket that she'd had on since she'd gotten to their household. She opened it and whistled one shrill note into it. Out of her locket came a gigantic shadow. It landed silently on the floor and prowled a circle around Selena purring and rubbing on her the whole time. When it finished its circuit and stared at them the Dursleys were finally able to understand what the thing was. Standing in front on Selena was a huge panther that came up to Selena's chest from foot to head and had to be longer from nose to tail than she was tall (which wasn't hard seeing as how she was a malnourished girl with average sized parents).

"Vermin meet Nyx. Nyx… play for as long as you like. There are no limitations I already put the silencing charms up and it's the weekend so that means we have a full 48+ hours for fun, amongst other things!"

What followed was the worst two days of the Dursley's life. All of the promises made by Selena were fulfilled with interest and bonuses along the way. When the weekend was over the Dursleys knew one thing for certain. Selena had done to them in two days what they had thought they had done to her for ten years. She'd broken all of them. They would do what she said and only what she said for the rest of their lives. There was no thought of mutiny or even individual thought unless expressly told by Selena. They had all submitted to the will of an 11 year old and they had no means or will or hope or thought or desire to change it. For they knew, just like the world would eventually know, this was the only way to live. Because behind the deceiving curtain of hair that hid their master's 'dead' eyes laid what all of private drive knew to be there all along. The only problem now is that there was only a matter of time before the world burned because the demon was awake, out for blood, and being let loose on the magic world. Monday July 31st of 1990 marked the first step to the end of the world as anyone knew it.

Selena Erin Potter was going to Diagon Alley.


End file.
